The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms for steering columns and more specifically to a positive lock for a raking and telescoping steering column.
Traditional steering column locks employ friction plates or interlocking teeth arranged along the raking and telescoping ranges of motion of the steering column. Such locks can be cumbersome and relatively bulky and often do not permit continuous adjustments throughout the range of motion of the steering column.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a steering column lock that is compact in size and permits continuous adjustments throughout the range of motion of the steering column.